Roses and Thorns
by Draviel
Summary: Working a case is hard when you have a sassy but adorable archangel breathing down your neck. Basically, love in denial between Sam and Gabriel. Some fluff, a lot of denial on Sam's part, and some suggestive portions. Probably horribly out of character, be warned. Sabriel with implied Destiel. Rated M just in case... (New warning: wing!kink kinda poked its way in here)
1. Chapter 1

_Mwuhahaha I'm back my lovelies_

_Back with another dose of terrible, short writing_

_Enjoy this little Sabriel story_

_But be warned it is terrible. I'm still poking at this whole fanfiction thing. Also lots of suggestive stuff. Joking at different *cough* things_

_Thank you to everyone who supported Featherweight, and to anyone that liked it don't worry, I'm working on that one too ^^_

_Anyways, I cast off my fear of posting to give you this. Please R&R, although be nice please, I'm already aware that it's pretty OOC and such_

Donuts.

Funny how that's the only thought that crossed Sam's half-conscious mind as he slowly woke up. He looked over at Dean's bed. Dean was sleeping soundly, with Cas snuggled up next to him, curled up in a ball like a kitten.

Donuts?

Sam started to roll out of bed, when he heard a flutter of wings and a weight dropped down over his legs, which were still sprawled out under the covers.

"Yo, Sammy! Hope you don't mind me dropping in for a visit."

Sam looked over at the sound, sighing at the prospect of dealing with the owner of that voice for another day.

"Don't call me that." Sam grumbled.

"Can I call ya Sammich?"

Sam sighed again. "No."

"Sambo?"

"Just "Sam" works perfectly fine," Sam retorted. "Now get off me, please and thank you."

Gabriel didn't move except to smirk.

Sam had to go to plan B.

Lurching sideways, Sam flung the smaller man to one side of the bed. Unfortunately he moved too fast and the pair completely rolled over until Sam was staring down, awkwardly close, at Gabriel. Gabriel, unaffected by the weight that had flopped onto him, merely beamed at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and got off, heading to the kitchen for coffee.

Sam walked back to the bedroom and found Gabriel chowing down donuts. On his bed.

"Off the bed, trickster. You're getting crumbs everywhere!" Gabriel winked at him before disappearing.

Sam moved forward and swept the crumbs off the bed, grumbling to himself.

Sam never understood Gabriel. His way of doing things was strange- alien even. He had the worst sense of humor and that sadistic smirk covered all other emotions, if he even had them. He was crass, snarky, and possibly crazy, Sam thought privately.

Sam finally calmed down. This is why he needed coffee before conversation. He turned more bitchy than usual when rubbed the wrong way before coffee.

"I could rub you the right way instead. Maybe that would help your bitchy mood."

Sam whipped around. "Gabriel, first of all, get out of my head. Second of all, you need to-" Gabriel was right in front of Sam in an instant, and was touching a finger to his lips. "Shush, Sammich. We both know you'd like it too much if I did that anyway. No need to state the obvious." Gabriel purred, smirking.

Sam pushed Gabriel's hand away. "Bite me" he growled.

"Gladly" Gabriel lunged forward and closed his jaw down on Sam's neck. Hard. Sam pulled back with a startled yelp, but Gabriel had disappeared again with a laugh.

"You don't need to be such a dick, Gabriel!" Sam hissed into empty air.

Dean was stirring now, peering curiously over at Sam. "Sam, who were you talking to?"

"The Trickster. He decided to make a rather unwelcome appearance this morning." Sam grumbled irritably.

"I'm hurt, Sammich. Now I see I'm unwanted." Gabriel's voice groaned over-dramatically behind him.

Sam sighed and turned around to face Gabriel. "Cut it out, Gabriel. Or else."

"Or else what, Sammy?" Gabriel purred, winking. Cas buried his face in embarrassment of his annoying relative, and Sam shuddered inwardly. "Gabriel, no. I don't mean-"

He whipped around as he saw Castiel and Dean get the hell out of there, both disappearing into thin air as Cas zapped them who the hell knows where.

Sam groaned. Why did they leave him with the most annoying, snarky, big-mouthed prankster they knew? He suddenly felt a wave of remorse over his barbed mental words directed at Gabe.

He did not seriously just mentally call him Gabe. No.

Gabriel was busy snacking on a butterfinger bar, so he wasn't intruding Sam's thoughts. Safe in this knowledge, Sam allowed the thought to slip that although annoying, Gabriel was very cute. Adorable even. He may play that nonchalant, almost boastful smirk but he was adorable through and through.

Sam snapped back to reality, disturbed by his own train of thought, only to see Gabriel looking up at him, a smirk playing on his face. Sam stared back defiantly. Gabriel merely chuckled. Sam turned away pointedly only to see Gabriel in front of him. Sam turned and saw a copy... -Or perhaps the real him?- Sitting on the bed as he was before. Sam backed away and glared at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Sam like he was holding back laughter at his pouting. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Sam finally asked, thoroughly annoyed.

Gabriel considered it, a smirk on his lips. "Nope." He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask, Kiddo?"

"Because..." Sam groaned. "Never mind. Just leave me alone."

Gabriel shrugged and vanished, leaving Sam alone. Sam found himself regretting telling him to go away, but simply ignored it and flopped down on the couch to watch TV.

Flipping through the channels, Sam could not keep his thoughts from wandering to the archangel. He always caught himself, but he would resume as normal not five minutes later.

Dean and Castiel returned after a few hours. Dean chuckled. "Did you two finally just make out?"

Sam made a face. "Definitely not. That's horrifying." He frowned, maybe a little too crazily, but Dean didn't notice and simply laughed at him before grabbing a beer and snatching the remote from Sam. Sam scowled in protest but was promptly ignored.

Dean sighed. "Nothing but shit on TV." He growled, annoyed.

"What did you expect? It's motel TV." Sam stood up. "I'm going to... Look some stuff up." He tossed the words over his shoulder as he walked away. Why did it always have to be him that deals with this? He had to occupy himself.

Soon, Sam was lost in his own little world, blocking out the sounds of the TV in the other room. At least he had some alone time. For now. Sam grimaced. He didn't want to deal with Gabriel's tricks or Castiel's awkward questions. No demons or ghosts or pissed off spirits. Just him and his laptop, even if for only a little while.

All he needed was...

Just.

One.

Hour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay look! A review :D thanks to all of my lovelies that stalk my godawful writing 3 every follow, favorite, and review encourages me to keep writing these 3_

_So I decided to continue this. I find Gabriel to be a very fun character to write about, even if I sometimes get a little crazy. But hey, nobody can be perfectly in-character except the characters themselves, am I right?_

_I was inspired to write this chapter by a number of songs. It would take forever to locate and list them all, but if asked nicely I may give ya some of them ^^_

_Stupidly short chapter, but I needed to end this at a certain point and there's only so far I could drag it out. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer!_

Sam didn't get his hour.

For a while, all was tranquil and sweet, and Sam allowed himself a deep sigh, burying himself in mindless web browsing. He could not ignore, however, the nagging feeling of want to have Gabriel by his side. Tensing and focusing harder on the computer, he managed to jar the thoughts out of his head.

After about twenty somewhat peaceful minutes, the bittersweet silence was broken by the fluttering of wings.

Not again... Sam sighed inwardly.

" 'Sup kiddo?"

"Gabriel, can't you take a hint?"

"Well, it's a little hard for me to stay away when your mind keeps calling for me, Sammich. You need to be more subtle sometimes. I could hear your conscience screaming for me to come to you even if your mind was elsewhere."

"I wasn't calling for anyone."

"Well that's too bad, 'cuz I'm here now, and I'm not leaving until I feel like leaving. Zapping back and forth is a little more difficult than you seem to think it is."

"You can play thousands of tricks and baffling illusions and you expect me to believe that a little teleportation is that damn hard." Sam drawled.

"I'd like to thank you for the compliment." Gabriel purred, smirking. Sam began to protest, but Gabriel interrupted, standing up and moseying over to him. "Oh, and Sammy? Teleportation isn't the only thing that's hard." He purred sweetly, before turning on his heel and leaning back sharply, grinding against Sam and pinning him backwards against the wall.

Sam's jaw fell slack in a wordless gasp, and he squirmed to escape before things turned even more awkward.

Gabriel laughed and coyly shifted, planting his hands flat on the wall on either side of Sam. He pressed harder against him with a smirk.

"Oh! Ah- Gabriel, That's-" Sam stammered, panting lightly. He had to get away. "That's not a good idea. I- " Sam continued.

"Aw shush Sammich. I'm having too much fun here." With that, Gabriel released him, and Sam shifted awkwardly, seeking the concealment of a chair to sit down in, but there was nothing nearby that wouldn't be a painfully obvious distance to move to. Gabriel slowly looked Sam up and down, that same stupid smirk on his lips.

"My, my, Sammy boy! It's that easy to turn you on, hmm?"

"It's Sam." Sam growled.

"Even after all that, what I call you is your biggest concern? Interesting priorities you have there, kiddo."

"Cut the crap, Gabriel. What do you want from me?"

"Hmm... There's a number of things I could ask of you." Gabriel winked at Sam.

Sam's face burned. "Besides... That." Not now anyways. Sam thought. One look at Gabriel's half surprised, half suggestive face and Sam regretted thinking like that.

He would never hear the end of this, that's for sure.

Gabriel could not shake the slight surprise from his face right away, but after a moment he composed himself. "I like the way you think, Sammy." He chuckled, the smirk returning as usual.

Sam glared at him. "My mind went awry, that's all. There's no way I could think of you like that."

"But you did."

"I'm getting some more coffee." Sam stood up and left the room, but Gabriel didn't follow him. _Thank god._

"My father has nothing to do with my tendencies."

Fuck. There he was again, sucking on a lollipop. Possibly with a little too much grandeur. Making it a little too obvious that he was a complete pervert. Maybe Gabriel himself would have worded it differently, but whatever. Sam got his coffee and left quickly, shutting the door like that would make a difference.

Of course it didn't. Once again he was there, without even touching the door.

"Thought you said something about zapping back and forth being tricky." Sam huffed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did I? I don't remember that." Gabriel purred.

"Yes, you did. I specifically remember..." He shivered. "That whole situation."

"You seem to think about me a lot." Gabriel winked as he said this.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"It's not all negative either. You wanted me back the moment I left when you told me to go away. You think I'm cute. You liked what happened earlier." Gabriel narrowed his eyes challengingly. "I dare you to honestly say you didn't."

Sam shook his head, a little too vigorously. Gabriel was right. Of course, he was right. But it was so stupid. This wasn't like Sam. He didn't like guys. He liked books and beer and nice girls. He shouldn't like perverted trickster archangels.

Sam was glad Gabriel wasn't reading his thoughts that time.

Sam decided that two can play at this stupid game. Stepping forwards, he grabbed Gabriel, earning a surprised squeak from the archangel. Yanking him towards him, Sam leaned in a bit and crashed their lips together. Gabriel squeaked again, shocked by this new turn of events, but melted into it almost immediately. Sam pulled back, pushing Gabriel backwards. Turning away, he began to walk out.

Then Gabriel was in front of him again, something burning in his eyes that Sam could not quite place, before Gabriel kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well this chapter was interesting to write_

_But I think I have a good plot idea now_

_So sit back_

_And enjoy the first bit of confident writing I've done in a long time_

_Even if it sucks arse_

_xXx_

The pair kissed, somewhat fiercely, for a few moments. But when Gabriel started to slip his hands beneath Sam's shirt, Sam choked out something incoherent before backing away. Gabriel stared at him, confused.

"Gabriel... I can't... I can't do this. I'm sorry but... I can't like you like that. I..." He trailed off, trying not to stammer awkwardly. Gabriel nodded and smiled as if he understood. But as Sam fled the room, a wave of pain at the rejection washed over him. He would never show it, of course, but it was there.

After all, why would Sam want to do such things with him? In any case, why did he have these unusual feelings in the first place?

Gabriel dismissed the feelings as sexual frustration. After all, it had been a long time since he had gotten laid. He could conjure some women to help him with that, but he was just not in the mood for that. Hadn't been in a while.

Gabriel wasn't quite sure if he had just fucked up whatever weird friendship they had. Normally he wouldn't care. But for some reason, Gabriel truly didn't want to lose Sam. As much as they snarked at each other, they were still friends. Sam was one of the few people that could tolerate him and his endless raw flirting and jokes.

Gabriel summoned a pint of ice cream to help him forget about everything. Dean was off with Cas looking into a case, so Gabriel was alone. Flopping down on the couch, he let out a deep sigh.

...

It was a long time before Sam returned from who the hell knows where, and as he entered, he avoided Gabriel's questioning gaze. He didn't even ask why the archangel was sticking around. Gabriel stared at the TV. This was awful. He wanted to retreat, but he instead squared up to the problem, even if he wasn't discussing it yet.

Gabriel chowed down one last cookie for luck before walking tensely over to where Sam was sitting, staring a little too hard at his open, however idle, laptop.

"Hey, kiddo." Gabriel's voice was low and rusty, and he laughed quickly to cover it.

Sam didn't notice or even say hello. Instead he turned to Gabriel without a word. His eyes were sad and not at the same time.

Gabriel continued. "Listen, about what happened... I-"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I just want to be alone, okay?" Sam sighed.

Gabriel flinched, but was gone with a soft fluttering sound, without another word.

...

Sam tried to focus on his work. Dean and him were hunting a witch, and Sam was searching the Internet for any superstitious places it could be hiding out. Not always the best method, but hell, it was worth a shot.

What happened earlier with Gabriel was nagging at the corner of his mind, but Sam refused to think about it. He knew it was his fault for kissing him, but he didn't think that Gabriel was serious. Just one kiss to surprise him, and it backfired badly. Sam kinda wanted to apologize, but he didn't want to call Gabriel to him just for another awkward conversation.

Dean returned home at around 7 at night. Cas was with him, totally drunk to the point where he was staggering and weaving, slumped on Dean's shoulder.

Sam made a face "I thought you were investigating the case?"

Dean paused. "I did."

"So... What'd you find?"

Dean tossed a folded piece of paper at him. "Everything I got is on there. I'm putting Cas to bed, so you'll have to handle the rest of the research. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm always the one doing the rest of the work." He paused, then relented. "Fine. Go take care of Cas. I'll tell you if I run into anything interesting."

Dean nodded and led Cas to the bed so he could sleep off the effects of the alcohol. Dean grabbed a beer and relaxed nearby, watching over him semi-discreetly.

Sam turned back to his work. Search after search brought up nothing. Soon he was frustrated and raging to himself. Why was he so angry? This wasn't the first time research had been a total ass.

After a while Sam gave up and slumped furiously down onto the couch, making the cheap thing creak. He expressed his anger in his glare at the blank screen. He expected Gabriel to drop in as he usually did when Sam was upset, but he didn't. Oh, wait. Sam had ruined that.

Cursing himself harshly, Sam buried his face in the lumpy couch and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
